


A Sudden Encounter

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: First Novel, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Rare Ship, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: An AU where Oikawa and Hinata have already met before their first practice match. Hinata suddenly got lost while cycling and was offered to stay at Oikawa's residence.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 24
Kudos: 176





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I am new at this please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I will also try to update as much as I can uwu

Hinata POV

"Oh no... I got lost."

Were the words that I utter after getting lost while cycling to my home. I guess this is because of Kageyama's strange behaviour during our morning and afternoon practice.

-DURING THEIR MORNING PRACTICE-  
"I guess we get to fight Aoba Johsai tomorrow, aren't you excited Kageyama- kun?"

Hinata bounces around Kageyama as he excitedly mentions their practice match for tomorrow. It was Hinata's first match after their Junior high after all.

"Yah, I guess it is.." Kageyama coldly replies.

"Well this is rather unusual are you actually nervous before a match? I guess its been long, its okay Kageyama- kun I'm nervous as well."

However after Hinata's remark Kageyama turns quite silent which was strange since Kageyama usually replies to his remarks.

"Are you SURE you are okay Bakayama?"

Kageyama then pulls Hinata by his collar..

"Of course I am, What are you even saying Hinata boke!?"

Hinata became terrified of this side of Kageyama.. He got used of always being scowled and glared by Kageyama however today was different.

Sugawara then pat Kageyama's shoulder causing Kageyama to slightly flinch and then walk out.

"I wonder if he is just being edgy... I think he will go back to his usual self later on Hinata, let us just wait for him to calm down his nerves."

"I sure do hope he does Sugawara-san."

However during their afternoon practice Kageyama tosses were a bit off making it hard for Hinata to hit.

"Maybe we should stop practice for today." As said by Daichi after another failed quick.

"Wow, ain't this unusual for our king to be off his game.." Tsukishima sarcastically remarks.

However Kageyama didn't reply afterwards and just walked out of the gym...

"Hey, Kageyama if you are bothered about something I am here to listen, I am your partner after all :>" Hinata gleefully says as he pats Kageyama's shoulder.

"Its nothing serious." Kageyama coldly replies as he removes Hinata's hands off.

The team then left the school and silently walk, slightly bothered by Kageyama's strange behaviour.

_I_ _don't know why he was acting like that.... Man its bothering._ Hinata sighs. As he bike.. however little did he know that he was going on the wrong direction leading as to what was happening now.

"Oh no... I got lost."


	2. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata soon sees his team's future rival the captain of the Aoba Johsai volleyball club but before all of that they will enjoy a simple yet enjoying play, a play where the two of them will feel their hearts flutter at the sight of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy~^^

Hinata was in a park and it was getting a bit late however he doesn't know he's way home...

**Hinata POV**  
"I guess I should ask someone directions."

Hinata then stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walk around the park to ask someone directions.  
As he was walking he saw some elementary students play volleyball with a tall highschool student with a brown hair and beautiful chocolate like eyes with a soft smile. Hinata's heart suddenly beat quickly and his face soon gets flushed.

_I can't believe that someone can be so beautiful. Maybe if angels do exist maybe they would look exactly like him._

Then suddenly a volleyball hits his face because of being preoccupied by his thoughts.

"Sorry for that Chibi- chan, we were practicing our serves." The man bows to him and smile.

"Hey! I'm not a chibi, my name is Hinata Shouyou and I may not look like it but I am a highschool student, sir." Hinata scoffs.

"Oh is that so.. sorry then Hina-chan... By the way my name is Oikawa Tooru not sir." Oikawa sheepishly replies.

"Um Oikawa-san, will you let me practice with you guys as well?"

"Sure, so you play as well... What position do you play then?"

"I play as a middle blocker."

"A middle blocker at that height that is quite interesting..."

"I may not look like it but I can jump." Hinata proudly answers  
.  
"So you play as a decoy and you perform quicks then... Why not practice your quicks with me by the way I'm a setter."

"Really??? Wowww that would be my pleasure." Hinata happily replies.

**Oikawa POV:**  
As a setter I guess considering his height and the tail wind I guess this toss is okay.

The small boy then jumps high.. his face was over the net as he quickly hits Oikawa's toss. _What a powerful jump he has. I guess he is that spiker that you will find very amusing to toss for._ Oikawa grins at the sight of Hinata, it was truly like he was flying.. making his heart to thump quite loudly which he finds really mysterious.

"One more time!" Hinata smiles.

"Sure, I will toss as much as you want." Oikawa then proudly replies.

**Nobody POV:**  
It was like that the world was theirs they were free from their worries. Oikawa forgot about his light sprain and Hinata forgot that he was supposed to only ask for directions. The two of them were too occupied with how things were not minding the time and their worries. It was like having a good food that makes you forget of your responsibilities. But jokes aside it was like they were falling in love. Slowly forgetting of how things were supposed to be and just finding ways to be together..

-Back to Oikawa POV-  
"Tooru nii-san its already dark let's go home already." Takeru tells his uncle who was very occupied at the moment.

"Its already dark? But it was so lit earlier.." Oikawa sighs.

"I guess this is it Hina-chan it was fun, if its okay with you.. may I have your number I would like to toss to you again." Oikawa then says.

"Oh sure.... Ohhh NOO!! I was supposed to only ask you for directions." Hinata then panic.

"Eh? You're not from here? Where do you live then its too late and dangerous for you to cycle back home I will escort you." Oikawa reassures.

"But I live in the mountains."

"Eh?" Takeru and Tooru says in sync.

"Eh?" Hinata follows.

"How will I go home senpai?" Hinata hesitantly asks.

"Hrmm since I am half responsible for this mess, why not spend the night with me." Oikawa replies.

"But won't it be too troublesome for your family?" Hinata nervously asks.

"Oh its okay they are in a business trip so its only you and me, all we have to do is send Takeru home.. its not really that much, is it okay?"

"Oh... Is that so.. thank you for helping me."

"Its nothing really." Oikawa shyly replies.


	3. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two spent the evening knowing more about each other :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter just like before I hope that you will enjoy~^^

**Hinata POV:**  
"What a nice home you have Oikawa-san." Hinata comments as he removes his shoes at the Oikawa's doorway.

"I guess.. what do you want for dinner? I'll make anything you request." Oikawa replies as he opens the lights.

"Hrmmm, tamago kakegohan then :>" Hinata cheerfully replies.

"What's your favorite food?" Hinata politely asks.

"Milk bread." Oikawa replies.

Soon Hinata notice Oikawa's award and medals. He also noticed that the boy was in fact attending their rival school Aoba Johsai or Seijoh. An elite school and a powerhouse.

"Ehhh?! Oikawa-san you're from Aoba Johsai?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Yah, I am.. I still haven't told you that I guess.. Well since its been brought up just like what I've told you I am the official setter of the volleyball team and the captain." Oikawa proudly answers.

"By the way Hina-chan what school do you attend at?" Oikawa adds.

"Oh me? I attend at Karasuno.. I guess we are having a practice match tomorrow just so you know I won't hold back." Hinata proudly remarks.

"Well then I take that challenge we'll see who will win tomorrow then.. but for now let's enjoy the evening." Oikawa replies.

"Yah, I agree.. Oikawa-san you're a kind person aren't you?"

"Well that's new.. Hina-chan you are one of the few people who have said that to me.." Oikawa blushes.

"What about your teammates?"

"Well they normally call me 'Shittykawa' and other weird nicknames." Oikawa sulks.

"Wait Hina-chan if you attend Karasuno that means... You're teammates with my kouhai, Tobio-chan."

"Well we are.." Hinata silently replies.

"Why is there something wrong?" Oikawa worriedly asks.

"Oh its nothing.. its just that he was edgy at today's practice that's why I got too bothered since that was new and got lost.." Hinata sadly replies.

Oikawa then place his hands at Hinata's face making the smaller boy blush at the sudden touch and look at his brown gentle eyes.

"Shh, its okay Shouyou.. I'm sure knowing my precious kouhai he will recover soon don't worry too much or you will get wrinkles. For now just rest this evening and relax you're safe here." Oikawa calmly reassures.

At Oikawa's comforting touch Hinata's heart silently yet loudly beats he was relaxed at his side it was truly like he was safe and that there is nothing that could have gone wrong.

"For now, why not contact your family about this sleep over and have a fresh bath I'll prepare your clothes and while I make dinner why not make yourself at home." Oikawa adds.

"Okay.. thank you for everything Oikawa-san." Hinata replies.

- **After Dinner-**

**Nobody POV:**  
The two spent the night together at Oikawa's bedroom talking to each other casually, knowing each other's likes and dislikes and even their insecurities and past wounds.

"And so that's why I almost hit Tobio-chan's face and started our rivalry." Oikawa admits.

"Oh is that so but I can't really say that you were wrong its just that you were too on edge and insecured at that time.. but Oikawa-san you are a strong person for being able to stand up once more and earn a title as a great setter." Hinata comments.

"Oh that if it weren't for Iwa-chan I wouldn't have been able to stand up again. But still thank you for that Hina-chan." Oikawa sheepishly answers.

"If you were the senpai of the king of the court then that makes you the Grand king!" Hinata proudly say.

"What? That's weird then that makes you Chibi-chan again." Oikawa scoffs.

"Ehh?? That's unfair Grand king is cooler than Chibi." Hinata replies.

"I will call you Chibi if you call me Grand king."

"Kay fine."

The two continued on their endless conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I got to excited at this first series that I made lolz ^_^^_^


	4. Mine?.

**Nobody POV**

As Hinata woke up Oikawa was already preparing breakfast and had his uniform on.

"Good morning Oikawa-san."

"Good morning Hina-chan, how are you?" Oikawa asks.

"I had a good sleep, you could've wake up so that I can help you." Hinata replies.

"But you looked too cute and peaceful so I didn't want to disrupt you." Oikawa flirtatiously remarks. Making Hinata blush.

"You should take a bath your clothes are at the basket in the bathroom while I prepare our bento and breakfast." Oikawa adds.

"Oh, thank you really Oikawa-san." Hinata politely comment.

 _Oikawa-san is a really nice person he even washed my clothes and had a fresh pair of underwear prepared. He's even making me bento I am really indebted with him, I wonder how I will repay him_. Hinata thinks as he wash himself. After taking a bath he then proceeded to the living room and see Oikawa finishing their bento.

_He really looks beautiful no matter what he do, man I might be the luckiest guy to be taken care by a perfect man like him. I wonder if he's in a relationship not that I had a chance but I sure do hope he's not.. wait I hope that he's not does this mean that I- I like him?!!!_

Hinata mumbles as he walk because he was not paying attention he suddenly slipped and was then catched by Oikawa.

"Hinata are you okay?" Oikawa concernly asks.

"Yes, No." Hinata nervously answers.

"Which one is it hahaha.. ouch." Oikawa comments as he felt a bit pain from his sprain.

"Ehhh Oikawa-san are you okay? Am I that heavy?" Hinata questions.

"Oh its nothing my sprain yesterday just suddenly ache but its nothing really I can still walk fine, see?" Oikawa reassures as he stand up and walk toward the table to finish their bento.

"For now let's eat our breakfast." Oikawa adds.

"Itadakimasu." Both say in sync.

"Oikawa-san I am really indebted with you even if you say its nothing it really means a lot to me.. so I was wondering how can I repay you?" Hinata shyly asks.

_Man he's too cute wait cute am I seriously liking this first year,Tooru he's in a rival school plus he's in the rival school, well that doesn't really matter I guess. My teammates won't be agains't this either all I need is his consent and his family's or maybe even Karasuno. I guess this repaying stuff is already the first step for me to make a move then._

"Oikawa-san are you still with me?" Hinata asks as Oikawa suddenly got into a deep thinking.

"Oh me yah I am fine completely fine. If you want to repay me then can I have your number?" Oikawa requests.

"My number that's okay but is that really all?" Hinata asks.

"Well in that case, Hina-chan can I toss for you I'm okay anytime you want and aside from volleyball maybe hang out and go watch movies and eat together... I mean if you're only okay with I'm not pressuring you or anything. But if yo-" Oikawa rashly request.

"Okay then I would also love that heheh you're tosses are like 'whoosh' and 'boom'... And I also want to spend more time with you even if its not volleyball related after all." Hinata answers.

"Really?" Oikawa asks.

Hinata then nods.

"I guess we better hurry up or we'll be late.." Oikawa suggest.

"Oh right I better hurry." Hinata answers as he finish his food.

After eating the two brushed their teeths and clean the dishes.

"Hina-chan I guess this is where we part then.. just ask a cab to take you to Karasuno I will pay the driver don't worry." Oikawa tells Hinata as the two of them were out in the streets.

"I guess this is goodbye for now Oikawa-san see you later we will beat you and your team later you better prepare... But aside from that please take care." Hinata says as he enter the cab.

"We will be the ones to win don't get too ahead of yourself but still take care okay? Bye Shouyo." Oikawa replies.

"Ehhhh... Bye as well Too- Tooru." Hinata shyly adds.

 _Well now I'm damned I really like that first year now... Hinata Shouyo I will make sure that I will make you mine_. Oikawa grins as he walk toward his school.

 _What should I do, I think I like Oikawa- senpai... Maybe just maybe he will be mine... I'm not sure yet but I will make him mine._ Hinata thinks to himself with a predatory smile on his face.

_Hinata Shouyo..._

_Oikawa Tooru..._

_I will make you 'mine' and I won't let you be with someone else_. The two declare to themselves as they make their way to their schools.


	5. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa asks Hinata for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as much as this fujoshi powers can ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

**In Karasuno**  
After their practice match the team headed to their gymnasium to practice a few drills and have a meeting.  
The first thing the team noticed was that after the bizarre occuring of the captain of Seijoh whispering to Hinata was that the said first year was fidgeting like he was flustered and confused. The team was slightly worrying, good thing was that Sugawara was able to bring up the appropriate question to Hinata.

"Hinata are you alright? After our practice match you look quite bothered." Sugawara concerningly asks.

"Yes, I am alright nothing to worry about." Hinata grins.

"Was there something that Captain Flashy said to you Hinata. You can tell your senpai I'll beat him for you." Tanaka proudly says.

"Ehh?? I'm really alright, what he said it was just that he said that the broad attack and one touch in the final set was good that's all." Hinata reassures.

After that conversation and after cleaning the team went on their own ways to their houses.

 **At Hinata's House**  
After having dinner and telling his mother of what happened Hinata found his way to his bed and lay down because he was quite tired as he lay down he found himself pondering about Oikawa.

 _I really like him now don't I... I wonder if just if we were to start dating will our teams be okay with it? I'm sure its okay to Natsu and to my parents after all. But do I even stand a chance I mean his the grand king.. athletic, smart, quirky, a little bit sarcastic, handsome and he's popular, I really wonder if I have a chance on him_.

While he was busy with his thoughts he suddenly heard the chime of his phone. Telling that he had received a text message and to his suprise it was from Oikawa.

 **-Their Conversation-**  
O: Yoohoo~^^ I was wondering if you aren't busy this Saturday, I was wondering maybe you can spend some time with me in at the planetarium nearby.

H: We have practice during Saturdays but maybe after our practice is that okay with you?

O: I'm okay anytime (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+

H: Our practice ends at noon I guess let's meet at the planetarium then.

O: Yah, make sure you don't get lost okay?  
(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

H: I won't get lost this time don't worry ಠ ೧ ಠ

... The two continued their conversation until they've decided to stop and sleep...  
The two continued to have their night talks and excitedly await for their Saturdate..

 _Today will be the day that I will confess to Tooru even if I get rejected I still hope we can be friends... But I will even the smallest chance that he will accept it and then we will d- d- date..._ Hinata thinks as he smiles to himself convinced and determined of confronting his feelings for _his soon to be Tooru_ (｡・//ε//・｡).

 _At first I thought of him as just a lost little crow but now for me he's someone who must be mine I won't let anyone take their chances to him.. This Saturday will be the day that I will finally ask him out. Whether or not he accepts it I will just win his heart_. Oikawa proudly declares to himself as he picks his clothes and prepare himself for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is entertaining.. please stay safe everyone (ㆁωㆁ)


	6. Their Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their adventure at a planetarium and some shenanigans on their way back home (・∀・)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update as much as I can (◍•ᴗ•◍)

**Karasuno Practice**  
Luckily, their practice ended early giving Hinata more time to prepare himself at their date. Hinata quickly changes his clothes and prepare his bike and excitedly cycle his way back home.

"I wonder what made Hinata go out of practice this early... Usually, he would spike some balls before leaving." Sugawara ponders.

"Maybe he got a date?" Tsukishima sarcastically replies.

"A date?! So the kouhai have finally surpassed the senpai." Tanaka adds as he shed his manly tears.

"That boke?! That's impossible I mean that's much of a waste." Kageyama scoffs.

"Oya? Is the King jealous." Tsukishima sarcastically remarks.

The team then started to argue which then lead to their captain scolding them.

 **Hinata POV**  
As soon as Hinata got home he ran to his bedroom and prepared his clothes. Its a white t-shirt and jeans. After readying his clothes he went straight to the bathroom for a quick shower and then check his bag if all that he needs was there.

After finishing his preparations he then gave his sister and mother a goodbye kiss and went to the planetarium earlier than scheduled.

 **Oikawa POV**  
To his suprise his third year teammates figured out that he liked the cute ball of sunshine. The team couldn't care less as long as it doesn't affect their practices and matches. He thought that they would be quite baffled by his feelings towards their enemy but the team always used this to tease their captain (especially Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi).

Oikawa then woke up earlier than usual due to his excitement. After eating breakfast and taking a bath, he prepared his bag and took a while to decide his clothes (by a while it took him about 2 hours) but despite of that he finished quite early and had had decided to head to the planetarium earlier than their decided time.

 **Their POV**  
The two then meet earlier than what they've talked about since they got there early they decided to eat lunch at a nearby restaurant. They both ate lasagna and tea. After eating, they decided to buy tickets however since it was a weekend the line was quite long it took a while but it was definitely worth the wait.

They were both in awe upon entering the planetarium. It was a quite a dark place, it had a lot of displays of meteor and planet models. It also had screens detailed with several constellations and discoveries.

As they walked at the hall Oikawa made a move by taking Hinata's hand saying that the reason was so that they won't get separated in the crowd. Hinata learned a lot of things from what he had seen learning several famous constellations and hearing from the dorky senpai about how aliens might be real. Hinata usually thought of topics about space and stuff to be quite boring but upon visiting the said planetarium he was in awe it was like entering a whole new world.

Oikawa really enjoyed their wondering but what made him all so ecstatic was the fact that Hinata really enjoyed this place and that he was holding Hinata's hand. Being the dork he is, he tells his theories about alien's existence and his love for heavenly bodies as a child, Hinata truly found happiness because it was the first he saw Oikawa's dorky side.

 _Even the Grand king have a side that no one expects him to have. I never thought that he likes these things so much I guess the alien stuff in his room was a give away but I'm truly happy to see this side of him and I'm happy to learn how interesting this stuff is._ Hinata thinks to himself as they happily watch a film about space travel.

After watching the said film the two have finally completely explored the whole planetarium to their suprise it was already night, giving them the best chance to see the stars.

"Shou-chan wanna see the stars?" Oikawa asks.

"Really can we? I wanna see the north star and the big and small dipper." Hinata happily replies.

Oikawa then nods and leads the smaller boy to a the observatory they both looked into two separate telescopes and was captivated by the sight of the stars.

After using the telescopes the two went to grab dinner and happily tell each other how happy their experience was, what they truly found wholesome and shocking. The two then saw a sign of a fireworks display by the seaside close to where they were, they decided to head to said display and patiently wait for it to start.

As the fireworks started to find its way to the skies Oikawa and Hinata held each other's hands. Slightly shocked by their sudden touch yet they decided to stay silent. The two stared at each other's eyes finding comfort that strengthens their feelings. They silently wished that the fireworks were loud enough, enough to mask their loud beating hearts.

"I-" the two said in resonance. Making them slightly flinch but they didn't notice.

"May I go first Shouyo?" Oikawa request.

"But I wanna go first." Hinata pouts.

"Then let's just say it at the same time then." Oikawa suggest with a glint of hope in his eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks. Hinata nods to his suggestion.

"I like you!" The two say in sync making them both slightly chuckle and smile happily. Oikawa sighs in relief and Hinata furiously blush.

"Will you go out with me Shouyo?" Oikawa politely asks.

"Of course!" Hinata shrieks still flustered at hearing the other boy's confession.

After confessing the two walked back to their way home before Hinata rode the bus to his home Oikawa gave him a small kiss at his cheeks and he also gave one in return. The waved goodbye and went home fully blushed and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now how long this story I'm not really sure but I hope you will continue reading this please take care (≧▽≦)


	7. A Great Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first date follows another one ｡◕‿◕｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will have a good day <(￣︶￣)>

**Night after their first date**  
After getting home, Tooru checked on his boyfriend if he also got safely home.

O: Yoohoo~^^ Shou-chan did you got back home safely? (・∀・)

 **\- After a few minutes -**  
H: Yah, I just got home (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
H: By the way, can I call you Tooru?  
O: Of course Shou-chan, you're my boyfriend after all (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)  
H: Boyfriend?!  
O: Am I not? TwT  
H: Well you are its just that even now its like I'm dreaming  
O: I'm pretty suprised too, you know? But more importantly I'm very happy that I became your boyfriend.  
H: Yah me too (≧▽≦)

The two left a satisfied giggle under their breaths before continuing to chat all night.

O: We should probably sleep now Shou-chan its getting pretty late...  
H: Yah I guess it is, its really fun talking with you Tooru (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡  
O: Aw thank you Shou-chan (｡♡‿♡｡)  
H: Good night Tooru :>  
O: Good night Shouyou (~￣³￣)~

The two then slept since they were tired from their date, they fell asleep happily.  
Next day, the two decided to meet after lunch to play volleyball together. They played volleyball all day and while they were walking back home they bought ice cream but sadly they must part because their houses are in separate ways.

"Take care Shouyou, don't speed too much on cycling its quite dark already, let's talk again later bye bye." Tooru utters as they bid farewell.

"Yeah I will, bye bye as well Tooru be careful on your way back home too." Shouyou then replies.

The two of them truly didn't want to say goodbye yet but they had to, but before Shouyou waved goodbye he pulled the older boy by his sleeves and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Tooru flustered wasn't able to react at all, Shouyou then waves goodbye and suddenly sped up while being crimson.   
After getting back to reality Tooru left of a chuckle screaming internally due to how much happy he was, he then gaze up at the stars and thought to himself _What a great day it is..._ He walked back to his house silently, cheeks still flushed but then he broke for a run thinking _I wanna go home now, I wanna talk to him again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arigatou for reading and for all the kudos :>


	8. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families of the two will finally meet well its an another great day for the two (・∀・)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating these days, we had an internet problem but in return I will update two chapters today... As usual thank you for reading this.. please enjoy (•‿•)

"Hey, Tooru?" Hinata suddenly asks while lying down comfortably at Tooru's lap while his hair was being caressed by the older boy.

"Yes, Shou-chan?" Tooru replies.

"I was wondering.."

Before this scene was the day where Shouyou's and Tooru's families was going to meet.

 **Flashback**  
"Shou-chan I have decided." Tooru firmly declares as he suddenly stop walking making Shouyou's gaze to him.

"Decided what?" Shouyou curiously asks.

"I wanna meet your family.. I mean if its okay with you let's have our families meet each other to let them know one another. And so that I will have your family blessing and you'll have mine." Tooru a little bit nervously replies.

"Well, I'm totally okay with it." Shouyou happily agrees.

"Well I guess we should schedule it then, we'll go to your house." Tooru adds.

"Well if its okay with your family... I've actually told them that I have a boyfriend she was a bit shocked at first but she supports us and she even wants to meet you one day, I guess this is the perfect opurtunity." Shouyou bashfully adds.

"Oh, I see by the way my family also knows they were actually shocked that I was letting them know I was in a relationship and that I wanted them to meet you... I guess they knew about my previous relationships hehehe." Tooru reconciles.

"I'm really lucky to meet you, Shouyou I mean you're the first person I liked romantically and knowing you feel the same way as I do makes me really happy, no something more indescribable than happy." Tooru gleefully adds.

"Me too, I'm really happy that you like me too." Shouyou gleefully adds as well.

 _We've only known and liked each other for a short time so I am not yet sure but I think I am slowly falling in love with you..._ The thought to themselves.

 **The Day when the Family meets**  
When the two families finally met they were a bit awkard at first but after a short while of chatting about each other's situation made the atmosphere lighter. Natsu, Hinata's little sister was truly happy that his second older brother looked like a prince; tall, handsomeandthatkillersmiles made the young girl very happy to the point he asked Tooru to play with her.

"Tooru nii-chan... Will you play with me?" Natsu delightfully asks as she tuck the older boy's t-shirt.

"Wah, so cute~^^ What do you want to play today my little princess?" Tooru happily asks.

"Let's play volleyball." Natsu replies.

"Sure, I love playing volleyball too so let's do that." Tooru happily agrees.

"Shouyou wanna play with me and Natsu?" Tooru adds.

"Sure, toss to me Tooru." Shouyou requests.

As the three play volleyball well they were just passing the ball to each other well after a while Natsu became a little tired so she went ahead and just watch the two as Tooru toss Shouyou the ball and then her brother was there to spike it. Natsu loved that view and the parents were also delighted at what they see.

"It seems your son is a really nice person." Shouyou's mother says.

"Well I guess he is, eventhough most of the times he is very egoistical, arrogant and childish I think he is growing as fine young man." Tooru's mother proudly replies.

"Your son really looks like a polite and kind boy, with that aura around him and that endless energy I can totally see what Tooru liked in him." Tooru's mother adds.

"Well, thank you.. its really shocking how fast they grow up isn't it?" Shouyou's mother sighs.

"Yah, I can totally say yes to that." Tooru's mother agrees.

Since it was pretty late already Shouyou's family has decided to let them stay in for the day and leave tomorrow. Tooru gets to stay at Shouyou's room while his parents get to stay at their guest room. After taking a bath and preparing the bed, the two talked to each other while Shouyou lays his head on Tooru's lap as Tooru gently caress his orange locks.

Which brings us back to present...

"I was wondering if your teammates will be okay with our relationship." Shouyou asks.

"Knowing those guys they will be totally fine with it. I mean they actually knew that I liked you." Tooru reassured.

"How did they know?" Shouyou curiously asks.

"Well on how I was acting I guess." Tooru replies.

"Well how about on your team?" Tooru adds.

"Well, honestly I don't know yet.. so I think of keeping it as a secret to them then one day I (and maybe with you- Shouyou mumbles this part...) will tell them." Shouyou quickly answers showing that he was pretty scared at his team's reaction.

"Well I'm okay with whatever you're good with." Tooru reassures making Shouyou calm.

 _It will still be pretty long before Karasuno will know or maybe even earlier... Or maybe like 'A sudden encounter' once more...._ (・∀・)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that this work will only have fluff.. for my future works maybe a pinch of angst is coming (ㆁωㆁ)


	9. Together Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend a night alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW BELOW...
> 
> THEY FINALLY DID THE THING ᕙ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

**Few Days after their Family Meeting**

"Hey Tooru aren't you done yet?" Shouyou impatiently asks as he rolls on his lover's bed.

"Just a few more problems then I'm done on this homework.. after that I will have all the time cuddling you." Tooru answers as he answer his math homework.

The two were alone at Tooru's house their families decided to spend some time together at some local hot springs they weren't unable to join because they had school on the next days. Which was the reason why they were given the time to spend their days together at Tooru's house. The two was rather silent at that day their hearts thumping loudly as their minds were clouded by one thought- and yes it is having sex...

They were dating for almost a month but they only went as far as kissing. Not deep kisses but only the chaste ones. Shouyou is attractive not only to ladies but also to men especially to his young adult boyfriend who was on the edge, who was still clinging to the last of his reasons not to slam the boy to his bed and topple the younger one. Those brown deep eyes, those wonderful orange locks, and his small body and that curve of his was driving the older male insane. Even despite of this pointed few characteristics Tooru was still able to hold his libido for he does not want to force nor hurt his lover, he want Shouyou to feel the same as he do but he fear that the boy might be to innocent for his lustful desires.

Shouyou unknown to his lover was also longing for the older male. When he was in middle school his friends invited him to watch porn with them, he didn't really liked it but only did he awaken his desires upon meeting Tooru, the man who was able to make his heart beat so loud that it hurts him but what hurts him the most was the hunger for his lover. Only did he realize this hunger after spending the night with Tooru at his house (during the fam meeting). They were comfortably sleeping but he woke up in the middle of the night just to see his self enveloped by strong hard muscles, the beautiful silently snoring face with eyes that have long eyelashes, and that hard chest where his hand was placed.. Shouyou flinched at its touch and yet found a desire to touch it more until his hand found its way to the older boy's nipple, the sleeping lover then slightly moan at the touch which made Shouyou hard that forced him to satisfy himself at the bathroom shamelessly imagining the older boy ramming him hard at his bed.

The two were clouded by their unsatisfied desires.. but after finishing his homework Tooru slightly stretched his arms making his shirt go a little up exposing his abs. This made Shouyou stop thinking as he stood up from the bed and approach his lover and hug him tightly.

"Shouyou?" Tooru curiously asks as he embrace Shouyou back.

But the boy was silent...

"Are you alrigh- mmhm..." Tooru was unable to finish his sentence as Shouyou reach for his lover lips. Tooru knew that this kiss was different from the ones they had before he felt that Shouyou longed for him the same way he longed for the younger boy. Tooru then lean down closing his eyes as he place his hand at the Shouyou's cheeks. He nib the boy's lower lips like he was demanding for entry and Shouyou did what he demanded the boy slightly open his mouth and making their tongues clasp and go for a long deep kiss.

Shouyou broke the kiss so that he can breath cheeks flustered and eyes clouded by his desire.

"Shouyou I can't hold back anymore." Tooru says as having the same flushed face and clouded eyes.

"Then don't." Shouyou replied.

Tooru gulped and lead the younger boy to his bed and topple him soon he kissed the boy again as he swiftly remove the boy's shorts and his shorts was also removed his. After breaking their kiss they proceeded to remove their t-shirts, then they went on for an another kiss. Tooru licked and sucked the younger boy's nipples making it swollen this made Shouyou slightly moan.. after sucking the boy's nipples he went and bit Shouyou's neck and fill the boy's neck with small kisses.

Shouyou couldnt wait anymore he removed his boxers as well as his lover's boxers. This made Tooru grab a small bottle of lube and pour it at his fingers.

"I'll prepare you okay?" Tooru informs.

Shouyou nods and arches his back as Tooru insert his middle finger at the boy's hole and kiss his Shouyou he continued preparing Shouyou and soon three fingers were already. Shortly he put inside his member at Shouyou he waited for a while before moving slowly then picking up his pace as he goes inside and out of Shouyou.

At first it was painful but those pain became pleasure making Shouyou moan loudly and Tooru slightly groan.

"Shouyou does it feel good?" Tooru asks as he speed up at Shouyou and as he drowns in pleasure.

"Mhmm.. yah it does please don't stop." Shouyou was barely able to finish his sentence as he find himself longing for more.

"Move faster.. its n- not enough." Shouyou pleadingly asks.

Tooru then followed his lover's order soon they both reached their climax and lie down in bed.

Due to their impatient actions they did it raw but none of it matters they were both in bliss as they lay down together. A few more minutes later, Tooru grabbed a box of tissue and hand it to his exhausted lover. Shouyou then kiss Tooru and both cuddle til the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos, I truly appreciate all of you I will update as much as I can (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	10. Little Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Shouyou went on their school as usual but this time with some shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the little NSFW content   
> (・∀・)

**The Next Day**  
The two woke up a little earlier than usual, when Shouyou woke up he is awaited by his lover who was staring at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Shouyou says as he yawn.

"Well I didn't want to ruin your cute sleeping face~^^ plus its a bit early to prepare for school. Last night was amazing Shouyou." Tooru grins.

"My back is a bit sore you were too big for me Tooru." Shouyou complains.

"Well thank you, but it was good wasn't it?" Tooru teasingly asks.

"Well of course it was, I love you and all after all." Shouyou replies whose face was blushed.

"Wait what? That's the first time you told me that you love me hahaha to think it was after we did it..." Tooru suddenly add as he slightly chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me." Shouyou pouts.

"Aw don't be mad I was just joking, I love you too Shouyou." Tooru says as he ruffle Shouyou's hair.

"I guess its about time we prepare for school." Tooru adds as he slightly stretch.

"Well then I will take a bath first." Shouyou replies as he find his way to the bathroom for a nice warm bath.

Shouyou was in fact very happy at that he felt as if nothing will ruin his day, he was truly happy for having a nice and prince like lover. His butt was a bit sore but it was totally fine for him, the new sensations he felt last night was enough to blow off his worries. After drying his self he wore his uniform and slightly brush his hair then he found his smell to a good smelling kitchen filled with the scent of miso. As he walk towards the table he saw Tooru who is about to finish their bento and a breakfast fixed in the table, onigiri and a miso soup.

"Shouyou can you take care of the dirty dishes for me I have to go and take a bath as well." Tooru says as he notice the precense of his cute lover.

"Oh, leave it to me." Shouyou replies.

Tooru then went ahead to take a warm bath as well, a warm bath with a warm heart for he was truly blissful. As he recall the events of what they did last night Tooru was truly satisfied and he was looking for the next time they will be able to do it again but his priority was for Shouyou to first recover since as mentioned before he is truly concerned of his partner's well being. As Tooru dry of his hair and finish all the stuff he had to do he walked towards the table to eat breakfast. To his suprise, Shouyou's meal was untouched. The boy was waiting for him while watching the morning channel.

"Oh, Tooru you done?" Shouyou then notice his beautiful lover.

"Did you wait for me? The food might be cold now." Tooru replies.

"Cold food isn't that bad you know, plus I want to with you after all." Shouyou slightly blush at his comment.

This made Tooru blush and smile widely he then tackle his lover with a tight hug and give him small kisses at the cheeks.

"Hahaha what are you doing?" Shouyou comments as he hug his lover back.

"I need Shouyou for me to function for a whole day so I'm recharging." Tooru replies as he nuzzle at his lover neck.

Shouyou then hugged him tighter and gave him some kisses in the cheeks as well.

"I need Tooru too." Shouyou grins.

 _God, how did you create such a cute perfect lover you're literally driving me insane not that I'm complaining though..._ Tooru thought to himself.

"We really have to eat breakfast or we might get late Tooru." Shouyou comments as he slightly push his lover off.

"Eh.. we might skip then." Tooru childishly replies.

"No we don't." Shouyou coldly replies.

Tooru then pouts but Shouyou gave him a small peck that made him truly satisfied for now they ate breakfast together while casually chatting.

After eating breakfast they didn't notice how long it took them to prepare they were running late.. the two slightly panic which made them grab the wrong jacket. Shouyou grab Tooru's while Tooru grab Shouyou's.

They then run of two each other school, Shouyou at his cycle while Tooru by foot.

 **At the Gym... (Karasuno ver.)**  
Shouyou barely got into morning practice on time.. making him lucky enough to avoid the late penalty. While removing his blouse the other team members was too shocked at what they've witnessed, they stood in shock. Shouyou then notice that his team was strangely staring at him.

"Is their something wrong?" Shouyou asks in wonder.

"Hinata, gulp* you're neck?" Sugawara asked nervously.

"Eh?" by Shouyou.

"Eh?" by the team.

"Eh?!" They said in sync.

 _It must have been Tooru he placed hickeys on me what am I supposed to say... He will surely get punished tonight... Ummm bug bites? Yah that sounds legit._ Shouyou thinks as he starts to sweat.

"Who did that Hinata?!" Tanaka asks.

"Did you do it with someone?" Noya and Daichi adds.

"Eh, but isn't Hinata too young for that?" Yamaguchi and Asahi nervously asks.

"Huh that boke he would have possibly do that to him... It might be uhm. Bug bites." Kageyama scoffs.

"Oh so it was bug bites, right Hinata?" Yamaguchi innocently asks.

"O-Of course I'm too young for those kinds of things... I live in the mountains so there's a lot big bugs around this time of the year." Shouyou stutters.

"Well that's a relief then if you were to do it with someone we will truly lecture you two." Daichi adds.

Noya and Tanaka then sighs in relief that their kouhai was still innocent as they think. The team then go to the gym to start their warm ups and practice like nothing truly happened.

 _Those were definitely hickeys._ Sugawara, Tsukishima, Ennoshita and the rest of the team thought to themselves, seeing how light the others took that matter made them just sigh to themselves.

During practice Shouyou bottle cap wasn't totally secure causing his shirt to be wet. Good thing was that he had an extra t-shirt packed for him by his boyfriend before but the team then notice the second trouble they notice inside Shouyou's sports bag.. was a white big jacket with some mint green lines and a big writing of the Aoba Johsai. The team then once again stood shock and still from another disturbance they witnessed from their kouhai.

"Hey boke what's that thing on your bag!" Kageyama furiously yell.

"What thing?" Hinata wonder as he glance back to his bag to his suprise he grabbed the wrong jacket.

"Eh?" by Shouyou.

"Eh?" by the others.

"Eh?!" They said in sync.

 _What's with this deja vu thing happening to me first the hickeys now his jacket that means he grabbed mine oh no! What should I say for excuse I guess uhm a friend in Aoba Johsai who was staying at our place? But what team uhmmmmmm... Volley- no not that basketball then._ Shouyou hurriedly thought to himself.

"Well Hinata whose jacket was that?" Tanaka asks.

"A friend in ele- I mean middle school stayed at our place last night he was in the ball club I mean at the basketball club.. I guess I grabbed his jacket heheh..?" Hinata nervously replies as he was burned by the glares of his team.

"Oh so that's it then.. I guess no worries about that." The Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, Daichi, Kageyama as well as Yamaguchi replies on relief.

"I really thought it was from their volleyball club if then you and I will have a one on one talk Hinata." Daichi jokingly comments as he ruffle Shouyou's hair but it sounded like a threat to Shouyou which made him vow to himself that he musn't tell his team about their relationship.

 _He was clearly lying that stuttering plus that abnormal amount of sweat plus Hinata lived in the mountains how could he have a friend from the same area to be on Aoba Johsai unless they're a freak._ The other team members again sigh to themselves for their other members ignorance.  
The practice continued just like usual.

 **At the Gym... (Aoba Johsai ver.)**  
The team was totally fine to whoever their captain was dating might it be a boy or a girl but it was a true suprise to them to see their captain stupidly grinning as he talk about how great his Shouyou is. He was always in a good mood, attending practice earlier even though he was already going early before but the most shocking one was the fact that their captain no longer take any gift and straight out rejects his fan girls. Before, dating or not it was normal for him to accept gifts and confession but now they can totally see how serious their captain was to a particular boy making them slightly proud that their childish captain matured.

When Tooru found out that Shouyou's jacket was at his bag made him strangely happy that he can declare that he was already owned so he proudly wore his boyfriend's jacket to practice and when his fan girls asked whose it was he proudly declares 'Its my boyfriend Shouyou's jacket.' Their team wasn't really shocked by their captain's antics but instead they just went for their usual practice normally.

"I bet they did it." Hanamaki comments as he wear his extra clothes when at their changing room with Matsukawa and Iwaizumi.

"I guess they did. Bet it was captain who was dominant." Matsukawa adds.

"So they did it huh hope that Shittykawa didn't force him to do it.. well I feel like he didn't." Iwaizumi sighs.

"So that means we win the bet then Iwaizumi." Hanamaki grins.

"What bet?" Iwaizumi tries to lie his way out of the bet.

"That if they did it before a month you will buy us yakisoba bread for a whole week." Matsukawa reminds.

Iwaizumi sighed at his loss while Hanamaki and Matsukawa bumped their fist for once again they won a bet.

 **After school...**  
Hinata was like a corpse as he walk his way to the gate he wanted to avoid the team for now for he was slightly guilty for lying to them but all of his worries and guilt was replaced by happiness as he see his lover patiently waiting for him at the school gate while wearing his black jacket contrast to his white jogging pants and mint green shirt, he was their standing while looking around then he took notice of Shouyou.

"Shou-chan~^^ I was waiting for you." Tooru yell as he run towards Shouyou and tightly embrace his lover.

"How long were you standing there Tooru." Shouyou asks.

"Just for a couple of minutes.. shall we go home?" Tooru asks.

Shouyou nod as he give Tooru a slight push at the back before his team find them.

"Huh who is Hinata pushing, Senpai do you know that guy?" Noya asks as he notice Shouyou pushing Tooru out of their school gate.

"Nah, probably a transfer student." Daichi replies (what they only see is the jacket and Tooru's hair the rest was slightly covered by Shouyou's body making it hard to see.)

 _That physique and that hair, nah it can't be why would that boke and senpai possibly hang out.._ Kageyama thought to himself but soon disregard it since he thought for it to be foolish.

The two reached Tooru's house safely without any problems maybe slight problems on Shouyou's side of the story..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the warm comments and kudos (♡ω♡ ) ~♪


	11. Punishment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou 'tried' to punish his lover but in the end it went great.
> 
> NSFW WARNING ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW BELOW PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION IF YOU ARE PREPARED THEN PLEASE ENJOY (ㆁωㆁ)

After reaching Tooru's house the two took a quick bath to refreshen their sweaty bodies from practice. Shouyou took a bath first followed by his lover who just had finish their dinner, the two ate together..

"Shouyou how was school?" Tooru innocently asks.

"School..." Shouyou sulks.

"Why did something bad happen?" Tooru worriedly ask.

"Well, its nothing..." Shouyou coldly replies.

Tooru looked at his boyfriend with concern, he thought it was probably because they grabbed the wrong jackets but if that was the case Shouyou wouldn't have been overjoyed when he visited his school. Tooru got into a deep thinking of what could've gone wrong but all of them seem impossible for the usual ball of energy to suddenly sulk.

Time passed and they both finished eating, Shouyou stood up first saying an excuse of doing his homework and then proceeded to Tooru's bedroom. Tooru was left their in shock of what was happening and of what could've gone wrong... Tooru was on his edge of breakdown but was able to collect his thoughts and plan to apologize after cleaning the table and the dirty dishes.

Shouyou wasn't actually mad at his lover well maybe a little for leaving hickeys all over his neck, the thought of hickeys all over him made him happy as if he was declared as his lover's lover but it was troublesome to have those because it won't go away after several days and he actually needs to eventually cover it. So he thought that it was only right for him to ignore the older boy for the rest of the day to teach him a lesson.

After finishing all the chores Tooru took a deep breath before opening the door of his bedroom. He saw the younger boy doing his homework. He looked over the paper only to see that Shouyou was actually doing it wrong. He was able to find a reason to start a normal conversation and so he proceeded with his operation called 'Operation: Make my Boyfriend not mad at me!'

"Hey, Shouyou you're doing your homework wrong.. its not supposed to be x but y on that problem." Tooru casually points out as he sit on a chair near Shouyou and shorten their distance.

However, the smaller boy did not talk to him.

 _I guess its time to proceed to phase 2._.. Tooru told himself..

"Hey, Shouyou why won't you talk to me? Did I did something wrong? Was it the jackets or something else?" Tooru sadly asks as he make the boy look at him and stare at his eyes those cute puppy eyes.

 _I have to endure..._ Shouyou reminds his self.

"Can't I do something to make not mad at me anymore, please? Forgive me for whatever I've done I will try not to do it again I promise please I'm sorry Shouyou." Tooru plead with teary eyes that have done the trick for Shouyou to talk to him.

"Hickeys..." Shouyou coldly answers as he avert his eyes from the older boy's gaze.

"Hickeys? What about them did you not like it?" Tooru asks.

"Its not that I don't like it, its just hard to conceal especially like today the team noticed but it was a good thing I was able to make excuses at them." Shouyou sadly replies.

"Oh, so that's what happened... Okay I promise I won't do it until you say you're okay with it." Tooru vows.

"So you forgive me now? My dearest Shouyou~" Tooru whispered the last part seductively at his lover's ears that made the boy flustered.

Shouyou slowly nod while his face was fully blushed it was foolish of him to think that he could actually ignore such a cute lover..

"So why did you suddenly stop talking to me earlier?" Tooru curiously asks.

"I tried to give you a small punishment for leaving me full of hickeys." Shouyou shyly admits.

"Oh, oya? I suddenly got a great idea." Tooru grins.

"What kind of idea?" Shouyou was slightly scared of his lover's idea by the look of that sadistic grin.

"Well its more like a treatment than a punishment... Shouyou sit on the bed." Tooru commands.

Shouyou followed his lover's order but is shocked at the sudden turn of events, Tooru pulled down his pants and boxers.

"Wha- what are you doing? My back still hurts." Shouyou worriedly asks.

"Don't worry I won't put it in, I don't want to hurt you." Tooru reassures as he slowly lean down to his lover's member and give it a small kiss at the tip.

This made Shouyou to slightly moan, Tooru grin to himself and slowly put on Shouyou's member in his warm moist mouth and suck it slowly. Shouyou continued to moan at the feeling of pleasure from the sensation of Tooru's mouth, Tooru continued to suck it and bob his head making the younger boy reach his climax and cum at the older boy's mouth.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to control it." Shouyou shyly say as he give the older boy a tissue but to his suprise Tooru gulped his cum and wipe his face with it and lick his fingers.

"You shouldn't cum at someone's mouth and face Shouyou its not polite. Well its fine since I'm your lover." Tooru replies before kissing his boyfriend passionately.

To his suprise Shouyou sucked his member as well. It was an another hot and sweaty night for them once again because they weren't able to control their desires. After satisfying their selves the two lay down together with their bare bodies and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take care everyone and thank you for all the kudos and nice comments (≧▽≦)


	12. Start of Golden Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two must part for a week to prepare for inter high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone please take a good care of yourselves and enjoy the new chapter (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

Time went by so fast that they didn't notice it was already golden week, both teams will have to focus on their new tactics and formations for the upcoming Inter high for the nationals.

Deep inside the two are excited to see how much they grew since their first practice match the memorable event that connected their fates, it was a pure coincidence that they both end up playing together at a park like they were the stars of the world. However, they are also sad because they had to part since that week is dedicated for practice, this include practice matches with different schools and maybe colleges as well, but despite all the sadness they feel for being apart for 7 days they are excited to play volleyball.

"Shouyou you forgot to pack your toothbrush even after being all excited of buying a new one." Tooru sighs as he watch his cute lover pack his stuff at a backpack for their stay in at an inn for the practice match with a team in Tokyo, Nekoma.

"Yah, you're right I've just been excited and all hehehe :>" Shouyou shyly replies.

Tooru took a breath of relief and comfort at the sight of his cute boyfriend packing his stuff. He couldn't help but to go behind him and embrace him and smell the small of shampoo.

 _Shouyou really smells like the sun, so warm and comfortable in the heart._ Tooru happily thought to himself.

"You smell nice Shouyou." Tooru suddenly comment that made the smaller boy slightly blush.

"Well you smell like spring Tooru." Shouyou adds.

"What's the smell of spring?" Tooru curiously asks.

"Well, its like whaa! just like that I mean it smells really.. really good and refreshing, its really comforting." Shouyou shyly replies.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Shouyou want me to replace Tobio for 7 days?" Tooru childishly asks.

"I doubt he will agree plus your team will get angry especially Iwaizumi- san.. and 7 days that means the whole golden week then." Shouyou blatantly points out.

"Tsk you noticed.. yah Iwa-chan is really scary when he gets mad he kicks me you know." Tooru whines.

"I'm going to miss you too but we don't really have much of a choice, if you like let's have a date after golden week.. what do you think of that?" Shouyou happily suggest.

"Hrmm, sure I really like that.. where do you wanna go?" Tooru agrees.

"Well, how about at the festival that's coming next next Sunday?" Shouyou suggest.

"Oh, a festival that sounds really interesting.. let's wear some yukata." Tooru adds.

"Yah, that sounds good I wanna see you wearing one as well." Shouyou happily agrees.

 _Then afterwards I will pull those that obi then have a yukata play. Man, I sure do love this kind of dates._ Tooru slyly thought to himself.

"We still have a long day ahead of us let's sleep now Tooru." Shouyou then moved to the side to give Tooru a space to lay down.

"Good night Shouyou have some sweet dreams." Tooru says as he kiss Shouyou's forehead gently.

"Good night to you too Tooru have some sweet dreams as well." Shouyou replies before giving his lover a small kiss on the cheeks and hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay tuned for more possible updates thank you for all the kudos and warm comments (ㆁωㆁ)


	13. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of revelations and truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an another chapter (・∀・)

Shouyou made a lot of fun memories when they played agains't their long rival Nekoma, he made new friends and light hearted moments with the rest of the team. Tanaka and Noya who is dedicated to Kiyoko, Daichi and Sugawara who acts like the parents of the team, Kageyama and his sarcastic debates with Tsukishima, it was really a fun week plus, they've also started to work out as a team. There were several times where Shouyou drifts off wondering of what his lover was doing and times where he almost got caught when he was messaging him but so far all troubles were managed until...

 _I miss Shouyou... I wonder if he's doing well I hope he doesn't push himself too much, I don't want to watch him get hurt nor get home injured._ Tooru sighed at his worried thoughts.

Its also the last day of golden week at his point of view the team noticed how their Captain is always drifting off in thoughts and is sighing at almost every moment.. but it is still a good thing that when he plays volleyball he's mind is focused but they couldn't just leave their captain be, who was worried sick to his lover.

"Oi, Shittykawa instead of moping around here why not go to him, they will head to their school after practising right? You might catch up with him if you leave now." Iwaizumi suggests after he threw a volleyball to his bestfriend's head.

"Nice spike Iwaizumi, yah instead of moping at the corner why not mop the floors for us." Matsukawa jokingly says.

"Everyone... Thank you I will be going now then, see yah!" Tooru says as he dash of to the school gate, good thing he was stopped by his members since he forgot his bag and they let them borrow a teammate's bike.

Tooru was humming happily to himself as he speed off towards Karasuno he's encouraged by his team's lovingly support and his sex drive I mean his lonesomeness.   
To his suprise he got there pretty quickly the school's bus wasn't there so he decided to walk around for a bit.. he saw a convenience store near Karasuno and have decided on texting his lover to meet up with him at that place.

"Excuse me, can I stay here for a bit.. I hope you don't mind." Tooru politely asked to the old lady who was in the counter.

"Oh, what a fine looking young man sure you can wait here for as long as you want." The old lady politely replied.

"Oh, thank you.. how did you know I was waiting for someone?" Tooru curiously ask.

"Well, your school really far from here and you look like you're in love, does the lucky one attend Karasuno?" The old lady chuckled.

"Oh, do I really look like that.. yes he does goes there he's actually in the volleyball club, I missed him so I'm waiting for him." Tooru shyly answered.

"I can totally see how lucky that boy must be." The old lady happily adds.

The two continued to talk for a while as Tooru waits for his lover.

Sadly, Shouyou haven't read his text message because he slept through the whole ride. After their short meeting the coach decided to treat the team at the convenience store he usually works at who is now handled by his mother.

When Karasuno was approaching the store they were surprised to see a bicycle park at the store but what was more shocking was to see their rival school's captain helping an old lady with some boxes. Shouyou was the who was most surprised because he's lover was there helping an old lady casually at their territory.

"Ara ara, boy it seems that the volleyball club is here." The old lady happily called out Tooru who was still carrying some boxes.

"Oh, they are I will be there just a few more seconds." Tooru politely replied he didn't knew that Shouyou's team didn't learned or heard from him about their relationship.

"Mom, who's that guy?" Coach Ukai curiously asked.

"Oh, isn't he the sweetest boy he said he's waiting here for his lover from the volleyball team you're coaching." The old lady happily informed.

"Lover? From our team.. there's no one like that.." Ukai was cut off by Tooru who happily called out Shouyou and hugged him tight.

"Shouyou you're finally here I was waiting for you, oh you're team is here too." Tooru innocently pointed out.

"Shouyou? You call our kouhai by his first name?! What's your relationship with him." Tanaka and Noya furiously asked.

"Eh! Calm down, I thought you knew.. wait they didn't knew?" Tooru nervously asked.

Shouyou shook his head gesturing that they didn't know, this made the older boy pale for he suddenly went on to the murderous crow's den like a lone leaf not knowing that they in fact knew nothing about the two of them.

"Hinata, what does he mean by 'knew'?" Sugawara worriedly asked.

"Well uhm... Actually, the two of us are going out.." Shouyou nervously replied.

"The of you are WHAT?!" The whole team said in sync.

"Lovers." Tooru repeated as he wrap his arm at Hinata's waist.

...

Shouyou explained to his team about their situation, how they met and how long they were dating...

"Are you sure you won't break our kouhai's heart I mean you've already dated a lot of women from what I've heard plus your fanclub." Daichi coldly asked.

"I was only dating those girls because it seemed rude to reject them plus I never really liked them I thought that if he were to hang out for some time maybe I would feel the same about them that's why I was dating them plus I always get dumped by them..." Tooru was then suddenly interrupted.

"You're the one who gets dumped?" Tanaka asked.

Tooru nodded in reply.

"Bet that's only natural because you played with their feelings." Noya adds.

"I never played with anyone's feelings they only saw me based from what I looked but when they saw my flaws they all started to leave me its not really my fault, but with Shouyou even when he saw my flaws and my strange hobbies he liked for who I really am and I also like him because of who he is I don't really know what specifically but I do like and love him from the bottom of my heart that's why I want to stay with him longer than anybody I don't really care if you're opposed to me but it would be better if you respect us." Tooru seriously answered from the tone of his voice and with the look of his eyes the team knew that he was serious about Hinata and they can't do anything about it but they are happy that Hinata found someone who truly loves him.

"But you're enemies you will be facing on the different sides of the court.. one of us will eventually become the losing sides but even still can you play against each other." Takeda asked the older boy.

"Shouyou loves volleyball and I love it too, because I love Shouyou that I will give my all in fighting against him not only as his enemy but also as his lover." Tooru said with dignity and respect.

"How about you Shouyou? You're just staring at him for a while now?" Takeda pointed out.

"Eh me? Of course I will play with my all since I won't forgive him or myself if either one of us hold back in court." Shouyou proudly said.

This made Tooru slightly blush as he hear such strong words from him, it made him fall all over again at Shouyou. Kageyama noticed the sincere smile at his senpai's face and see that he matured, this made him sigh in relief.

They went on their separate ways and the team watched the silhouettes of the lovers.

"Hey Tooru I think I fell in love with you all over again, I never thought that I would but I did." Shouyou chuckled.

"Actually I did too." Tooru replied that made Shouyou blush and stare at him this made the older boy clasp his hand stronger and suddenly stop walking.

"Shouyou I love you, I don't if we'll become enemies in court and whoever is against us that won't stop me from loving you." Tooru firmly declare while looking straight at Shouyou's eyes hoping that those words would reach even the farthest corner of his lover's heart and leave a mark at it.

"I love you as well Tooru no matter what obstacles we might face I will keep on holding on with you." Shouyou replied with a glint on his eyes as he stare at those chocolate eyes back.

The two spent a comfortable silence together before they part on their ways back home.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After their festival date I plan on writing a little side story, I am looking forward for it and I hope you do as well.. please enjoy and thank you for leaving comments and kudos (•ө•)♡


	14. Just some Author Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not related to the AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read :>

Hello everyone as far as you know this story has been going long but sadly I can't think of anything to continue this story :'<

So the last 3 remaining chapters plus one side story will the last that I will update on this series...

What has been driving me for writing were the facts that I truly adore this ship and also all the nice comments and kudos that I received, I've never thought that my writings will entertain people so I really appreciate all the love that this story receives ( ◜‿◝ )♡

All things must end but I plan on writing a new series in return.. I hope you will like it as well... 

The series will be entitled **Play Date** the story will revolve mainly on moving on, first loves and angst but I assure you that it will have a good ending ♡(ӦｖӦ｡)

Thank you for reading my first series and for all the appreciations you gave me, this is it for me now I will see you guys again in my second coming series hope you will like it as well (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

Goodbye and God bless to you all ;>


	15. Festivals and Yukata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival date (｡・//ε//・｡)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW BELOW ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Its a great day, the sun was sunny as usual and the skies were clear, everything was normal it was a truly nice day to have a date and to hold a festival. The festival is held at Miyagi, initially the teams wanted to spend their nights their to pray for their success and such but the two declined their offers since that night was special to them.. after the tiring practices it was like their reward after a certain trial. The two prepared thoroughly and also looked for the best yukata they could ever find.

The night of the festival has arrived it is said that this festival is dedicated for a certain local myth but none of the people truly knew the story, it was a tale that lost it way as time passed. Maybe, it was special for those who truly knew and those who were the protagonists of the story but none of it matters now it is just a regular day to spend and a night to celebrate by filling the shrine with food, games and masks stalls as well as a time for the sky to be filled with colorful fireworks.

The two arrived at their meeting place on time. Tooru was wearing a white yukata with green leaves design while Shouyou was wearing black one with the pattern of the sun. The two spent their time holding each other's hand and going through different stalls they tried out a sour but yummy takoyaki, a sweet taiyaki as well as the rose like colored shaved ice treat and sugary candy apples. When it got pretty late and after they prayed at the shrine and drawing their fortune tellings both having the writings great luck with their love life they chuckle at this premonition.. they watched the sky to be filled with a dream like scenery of fireworks, starry nights and fireworks filled skies are something truly mesmerising. 

Tooru invited Shouyou to stay at his house that night, his parents were at a business trip so no one could have bothered them, its a serene night perfect for them to make love. It was a hassle to remove their waist bands that is why Tooru just decided expose Shouyou chest by moving those long sleeves he manly carried Shouyou to his bed where he kissed him passionately filled with longing and sweetness. Their mouths was strangely sweet and tinted red it must have been because of the strawberry flavored shaved ice but instead of thinking much about it the two enjoyed the sweet taste and let their selves slowly drown from it. Maybe, it wad because of the yukata but the two was strangely turned on at the sight of one another, Tooru cupped Shouyou's thighs and touch his chest with the other one. He sucked Shouyou's nipples gently and slightly bit it and pull it and flick his tongue on it, this made the boy moan driving Tooru wilder. 

"Can I mark you?" Tooru asked with his voice deeper and manlier than his normal pitch that made the younger boy captivated.. Shouyou simply answered with a slight nod and without further ado Tooru kissed him deeply and place small kisses on his neck and bite it. 

After a short while he prepared Shouyou starting with his middle finger laced with lube and was soon added with two other fingers. As he prepare his lover he continued to nib at Shouyou's reddened ears and gently sucking on it, Shouyou is rather sensitive at his ears making him unable to strain his voice.

Tooru thrusting and rhythm was different it became stronger and deeper, Shouyou liked it better with this Tooru would always hit his sweet spots every time he move inside hard. They did it multiple times...

After they were totally tired, they lie down next to each other and cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos, have a good health ( ◜‿◝ )♡


	16. Side Story: Lost Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of the boy who believed he can't fly and the spirit who hides his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst warning...

It is told by the older folks at a small shabby village that if you wonder too long at the forest and haven't gone home before sunset the lost spirit will take your life.

But who is really the spirit, is it a fox, a dog, a cat or a bird no one truly knew the said spirit he lives on everyone's mind as a different kind of creature.. some say he is heartless, some says that he is a kind spirit who returns those who get lost back to their villages and some say he is a vile disgusting being. In the end, no one truly knows the true self and the nature of the said spirit he is always masked and seen by the people as something they need to scare children and to form weird traditions.

My name is Kasu, a young boy who is known as the sun's incarnate and this is a freaky story of me as I meet the kindred spirit...

I live at a manor, my father is assigned by the emperor at a small village as its officer. I was the first born son of our household and I live with my younger sister. My mother is truly kind and warm but strict, so is my father.. ever since I was a child I carried the family's honour I had no choice but to have my fate decided for me, I truly want to be a tea shop owner and live a simple life but I am just like caged bird who is unable to fly, trapped in my family's image.

Today I was scolded heavily my father to the point he slapped me it was because I wasn't able to perfect a certain examination even my mother looked disappointed.. I knew even as a child I wasn't truly smart I was only able to pull this through because I was spending most of my time studying even when my head ached so bad but seeing their faces like I was the greatest disappointment in our family made me feel furious I did my best its just that it wasn't enough that is why I sneaked out of our manor and ran through the forest but sadly I got lost and took a nap.

When I woke up I saw a boy who looked slightly older than me he had this headband with a triangle on the center and a white yukata, his complexion is truly pale it was as white as snow but his hair and eyes had this beautiful coffee bean colours. It was like I was dreaming in the middle of the forest a ghost like beautiful man was staring straight to me and around him are millions of fireflies.

"Yoohoo~ Are you awake?" The boy asked.

"What a strange dream this is it feels true." I told to myself.

"Its not a dream you know, pinch yourself then you will see." The boy shrugged.

I pinched myself it hurts. So it is not a dream... The sudden realization made me scream.. this boy must be the lost spirit in the forest he'll eat me!

"Please kind spirit don't eat me I don't taste good I swear." I begged.

The boy suddenly broke to a laughter and had small tears form at the corner of his eyes.

"I won't eat you, you know I don't even eat." The boy said.

"Hey Human Tangerine, are you lost?" The boy asks.

"Hey I'm not human tangerine I have a name and its Kasu." I yelled at him.

"Geez, don't yell too much you'll wake up the mean bad ghosts who will eat you." The boy warns.

"Really?! There are such things here?" I nervously asked.

"Just kidding :> the other ghost here are pretty kind unless they do everything to get what they want from you.. by the way why do you trust me?" The boy adds.

"Well you are the only one I am with now and you look like you won't hurt me when I was unconscious you didn't do anything so I think you won't harm me." I proudly declared.

"Pfft you're the weirdest guy I met most people who have seen me ran away they were scared of me do I really look that scary?" The boy sadly ask.

"You look kind."

The boy slightly flinched.

"Hey, what's your name? I told you mine so tell me yours." I asked.

"I don't have a name." He sadly replied.

"The how about Yuki since you're as white as snow." I suggest.

"How rude do I look that pale.. but its not a bad name." Yuki smiled.

"Kasu are you lost?" Yuki asked.

"Actually I am, I ran away from home.." I told Yuki my situation.

"So you can't choose your own life that really sucks you know, you're alive and yet you don't enjoy your life.. I think you should be honest with them with how you feel not that I'm an expert myself." The boy suggest.

"Do you think I can but I'm just a flightless bird." I shrug.

"If you're a bird then be a crow a strong vicious crow that will take on even the strongest eagle." Yuki proudly says, somehow that childish remark gave me courage and realize what I truly want, I want to live my life properly.

"Thank you Yuki can you help me go back home?" I asked.

"Well I will help you since I'm a kind spirit." Yuki gently smiled as the wind blew a bit stronger but its a calming breeze the trees swayed soothingly as Yuki held my hand with his cold ones and let me out of the forest.

"Don't get back here or you might not be able to go back again." Yuki warned as he flick my forehead but it didn't hurt at all, his skin was just purely cold.

When the people of the village had found me I told them about my experience at he forest it seems that the forest is filled with kindred spirits and was considered dangerous no one believed me about his existence I just hope for the best for us.

The next day shaman from different villages gathered at ours it seems that they plan to cleanse the forest if they did Yuki will go away but I didn't want that I liked Yuki it was a short while but he gave me the reason to live my life so I have to go and save him and I ignored his warning and run straight to the forest.

I found him no it was like he found me and I felt relief at seeing him, he dragged me once again to the place where we first met but instead of a warm greeting I was met by his cold slap in the face.

"Why did you ignore my warning you Idiot!" He cried.

"I just wanted to warn you, they want to cleanse this forest if they did you will have to go and I don't want that because I-" he then covered my mouth.

"Don't say it anymore don't continue or you will lose your life." He seriously warned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The concept of L-word and such don't exist at this place, spirits don't feel it that is why they want it the most if a spirit heard you say it and learn that you feel it.. they might take you.. plus its better for us to disappear I'm just a spirit even after you die or anything we will never be together." He seriously replied I was rejected even before I finished.

"Then what should I do." I asked.

"Today is the festival of lost spirits the night where spiritual powers are at its peak, both spirits and humans get spiritually stronger at times like this.. maybe if I can I might be able to lead you out tonight, please don't return again." He said.

_Maybe after this night I won't even see you.. again.. it was fun when it lasted but I am something not even worth your short life.. I can't even tell you what I feel even when its just three simple words._

The night of the festival came. It felt strangely eerie and beautiful several beings was communicating and dancing on that night but we made past them since it was the only chance for me to return..

We didn't even talk on our way to my home but before saying farewell he left a chaste kiss on my lips and he pushed me off leaving something at my hands, and he had this teary eyes before he was engulfed by darkness.

Ever since then no one got lost at the forest and the forest died after a few more days what he left me was a seed I planted it on the soil of the forest where we met and where we part.. he disappeared that day even I don't know the reason but he was the reason why I was able to have a reason to live even after being disowned, my sister visited me often but soon I had my own family and for him I wrote a story about kind forest spirits and the myth slowly changed from the vile spirit to a kind one who guides those who are lost... I soon aged and my wife died, my children had their own families and the seed became a bud and now it became a tree.. the story of Yuki became truly famous and the forest that had died and the first tree that grew in it became the start of an another myth they say it was a true miracle that the seed bloomed and the tree gave life to other trees by using its seeds and the new forest is a place now to celebrate festivals.

I wish that in an another life I will be able to stay by your side, Yuki the boy with snow colored skin and beautiful chocolate like eyes and hair, and my first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or not be part of the story it is up to you to decide ;>


	17. Seasons that have Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is already graduating and they are both scared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chapter <3

Seasons passed and the Inter high ended with Seijoh winning but they knew both side did their best and that drived them to do better.. They were their for each other at their losses they were each other' s comfort. When the Spring Nationals ended and Karasuno got their ticket for the Nationals, the team got quite scared for their relationship but Tooru was truly proud at his boyfriend especially when they defeated Shiratorizawa, Shouyou lost at the Nationals but Tooru was there to take care of his lover's health and they trained together and a whole year flew by and Tooru plans to go to Argentinia to join its volleyball league and he was graduating soon.

 **At the Day of his Graduation**  
The third years of their school said their farewells and Tooru invited Shouyou at the Ramen restaurant where they usually ate after tournaments.

They both ate silently. Shouyou is happy for his boyfriend because he graduated and he doesn't want to hinder his boyfriend's dreams but he couldn't help but to become loss for words the gap no the distance between them are widening, the distance between Japan and Argentinia is no joke. So Shouyou was sulking on that day.

Tooru dreamed for this for too long he wanted this but he can't help but to be loss for words as well they are going to be apart and their meetings will be short they won't see each other much the time is different everything is apart.. but what is true is they don't want to leave each other.

"Shouyou remember that park?" Tooru broke the silence while they were walking after eating ramen.

"Yah, its where we first met. Its where I liked you." Shouyou replied.

"Wanna sit there and talk?" Tooru suggests and Shouyou simply nodded.

He bough two cans of coffee at a nearby vending machine.

"Shouyou I love you." Tooru calmly said.

"I love you too, Tooru its just that I'm scared since you're going somewhere far." Shouyou nervously replied.

"You know I am scared as well you might change and you will meet new people and I know that is what you fear too but you know you are the only that I will ever love." Tooru reassured as he stare at Shouyou.

"Me too, thank you that really helped." Shouyou smiled.

"Shouyou I want you to hold on to this." Tooru gave his uniform button to Shouyou.

"I think of it as a memento when we are proper adults I promise that I will give you something better, maybe a ring." Tooru shyly adds.

"Thank you I'll definitely treasure this." Shouyou said as he is about to cry.

"Can I cry on you?" Shouyou asked.

"Of course. I will always lend a shoulder for you, no matter what happens I know we will always be together." Tooru said as he shed a few tears himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more and this series will end, I hope you liked it (◕દ◕)


	18. Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of their love story.. things might get difficult from that point but no matter what happens this is the end and the beginning of their lifetime together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter TwT

Shouyou and Tooru kept contact even when they were apart through video calls and phone calls.. and when Tooru had spare time to go home, they fought a few times but that made them even stronger soon Shouyou went to Brazil after his graduation Tooru is always there to cheer him on.

 _I will suprise Shouyou we are actually visiting Brazil soon and its in the city where he is in I guess I will contact him a bit later so it will become a suprise._ Tooru chuckled to himself as he prepare for their departure to Brazil.

A few days later, Shouyou was feeling homesick plus he lost his wallet and got lost while doing his part time job he became depressed maybe for a second it was rather an unlucky day for him.. so he went for a stroll in the beach and he left his phone at his apartment.

By a sudden twist of fate...

"I can't believe this.." A familiar voice.

 _Japanese and that voice it can't be..._ Shouyou couldn't believe but it was true as he turned around he saw his lover who was with some teammates and before they knew it they run toward each other and hugged one another it was long since they saw each other personally after a few minutes of greetings.

"Oi, Tooru who is that?" A teammate asked.

"My lover!" Tooru bragged.

"I never expected you to be here Tooru." Shouyou who was still shocked said quite loudly.

"Me too, I actually texted you but it doesn't matter now, let's eat together." Tooru suggest as he's stomach grumbles.

"I will lead you to a good place, we still have a lot of catching up to do." Shouyou agreed and after parting with his teammates Tooru held Shouyou's hand and they went on together.

They spent a rather nice and sweaty night they were turned on at each other's refined bodies especially that light tan of Shouyou.

(Such a sudden encounter (๑♡⌓♡๑)

Tooru was able to stay and join Nice and his boyfriend's wedding and the bouquet was actually caught by Shouyou..

A short while after the wedding as they walk together at the beach...

"After spending a long time with the sand its really kind yet strict plus you have to consider a lot of things." Shouyou said as they walk hand in hand.

Tooru remained silent he looked unfocused no he looked nervous.

"Even in the sand you are still the Grand King after some plays you were already able to play normally." Shouyou adds.

Yet Tooru remained unresponsive.

Shouyou stopped walking then he placed his warm hands at his lover's cheeks... This made Tooru react.

"Hey are you alright you can tell me anything that is bugging you." Shouyou out of concern.

"Okay..." Tooru breathed deeply...

"Shouyou you can tell me if I'm rushing thing you don't have to answer me now... When I'm with you I really feel happy and comfortable you are always there when I'm sad, happy and everything.. and even despite of my flaws you still love me for who I am... We've been through a lot and I know there are still some hardships in our life to come." Tooru kneeled with one knee in front of Shouyou.

"Tooru?" Shouyou nervously asked.

"But even so, I know I am not perfect but still I know I might be a jerk at times but still Hinata Shouyou... Will you marry me?" He asked after opening a small box with two silver rings inside it.

"I do!" Shouyou happily said as he cry.

"Really?! Yes! You said 'Yes'." Tooru yelled as he lift Shouyou while he is crying himself.

They placed the rings at each others ring fingers, they spent a pleasant evening together and forever.

They still have a lot of years to come but they are sure with one thing they love one another and they will surely overcome every hardships that they will suddenly encounter in their future together.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying until the end I love you all and thank you for the kudos and comments but I shall return with stronger fujoshi powers ᕙ(＠°▽°＠)ᕗ

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope that I was able to write something at least quite entertaining.


End file.
